


Worrying

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [11]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Hamuko knew Makoto far too well. She could tell that her brother wasn't in the greatest conditions.(Prompt #22: “That stuff can’t be good for you!”)
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Yuuki Makoto
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 18





	Worrying

Hamuko could tell her brother wasn't acting the same as usual. He had started to seem weird over the past few weeks. He would probably look normal to the others since they didn't know her as well as she did. But she could see how he had been becoming even more pale, the bags under his eyes looking worse than usual. And he seemed much more weak and tired, too.

So she decided to talk to him, question him. If he was sick, she could do something to help.

When he opened his bedroom door to let her in, she could see even his bedroom was a mess. He was usually so organised. ("Because I don't have anything else to do." That was his only explanation for why he cleaned his room so consistently. He didn't really have many hobbies.)

"What did you want?" Makoto asked her.

"Are you feeling okay?" She got straight to the point. She was determined not to give him any chances to dodge the subject. "You've been looking worse every day, and you haven't even organised your bedroom!"

"I'm fine. I'm just… Tired from staying up at Tartarus."

"You've been like this for way too long though… Did you even eat anything? You haven't eaten dinner with us for about a week now."

"I've been eating here and there…"

"Eating what?"

He was silent for a moment, looking away from her. "... Instant noodles…"

“That stuff can’t be good for you!” She sighed. "Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but you can't just eat that for dinner everyday. I'll keep an eye on you from now on."

"You don't have to worry. I'm fine."

"But I  _ am _ worried about you. Look, Mako-nii," She pulled him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her again. "You're always looking out for me and taking care of me. Just… Let me take care of you once in a while. If something ever happened to you… I don't know what I would do." She managed to smile at him. "So let me do something for you, too. If you don't come to eat with everybody, I'll just take a plate and bring it to you, okay? And you better not sneak any instant noodles behind my back."

His eyes were getting teary, but he wiped it away. He didn't make much effort to hide the pain in his expression, though. "T-thank you."

She gave him a warm hug, and she noticed the way he held back onto her. He held her so tight, as if he didn't want to let go of her. She held him just as tightly. She wouldn't want to lose him, ever. For whatever reason.

Hamuko left his room, smiling at him as she did so. Makoto didn't seem too happy with letting her leave, but still waved at her. She wasn't sure what was going on with him, but he was still her brother. She loved him, and would do anything to see him safe and healthy. She was glad to finally be able to pay him back, even if just a little, for everything he had always done for her.


End file.
